Louis de Bertillac ou l'étrange dessein de Dieu
by Anne Quad
Summary: Tentative de roman de science-fiction étroitement lié à toutes les mythologies existantes, ayant pour héros Louis de Bertillac, né Cossin, le vampire qui offrira la rédemption à toute une espèce. Les voies de Dieu, on le sait, sont impénétrables. Louis devra les emprunter toutes, sans exception, pour triompher du Mal et accomplir son incroyable destin.
1. Chapter 1

Diable de vampire

Prologue

_Vous qui venez de franchir la porte de cette histoire, si vous ne croyez pas au surnaturel, aux esprits, au bien comme au mal, à la candeur de l'âme autant qu'à sa noirceur, inutile de vous attarder. Rester ne vous amènerait qu'à l'énième histoire très en vogue de nos jours où des créatures surnaturelles, des esprits et des vivants vont se côtoyer du mieux qu'ils peuvent. Par contre, à vous qui êtes habités par des doutes ou qui avez la certitude qu'un monde parallèle à l'univers humain existe, je ne promets pas de répondre à vos questionnements ni d'apporter quelques réponses scientifiques que ce soient. Je ne puis que vous livrez ce qu'est ma vie hors normes depuis plus de sept cents ans. _

_Je m'appelle Louis de Bertillac. Je vis dans une ville que je ne nommerai pas afin de ne pas apporter à mes proches plus d'ennuis qu'ils n'en ont déjà. Je suis 'urgentiste' de nuit et directeur de l'hôpital civil Edmond de Bertillac. Tous les jours, je suis confronté à la stupéfaction des patients face à mon teint et à mes traits fatigués : « Mon dieu, docteur, vous êtes certains de vous sentir bien ? Vous avez l'air plus mal en point que moi ! » Toujours, j'oppose l'unique réponse qui me semble crédible : « Vous savez, quand on ne travaille que de nuit, on ne peut afficher un teint doré. De toute façon, vous êtes certainement au courant des récentes études sur les mélanomes : le soleil est l'ennemi de la peau ! N'ayez crainte, vous êtes dans de bonnes mains, sans doute les meilleures que vous ne puissiez jamais rencontrer. » _

_Il y a cent ans, j'éprouvais plus de difficultés à justifier mon aspect mais les progrès de la médecine et l'affluence toujours plus accrue depuis plus d'un demi-siècle dans le service des soins intensifs ont simplifié mes arguments d'année en année. Avec un peu de patience, vous allez comprendre les vraies raisons qui font de moi cet être blafard aux yeux étrangement vitreux malgré leur couleur ébène, enfoncés dans des cernes noirâtres et profonds. Je n'ai que trente ans je suis fatigué et la routine commence réellement à me peser. Nous sommes samedi et demain, c'est mon jour de repos il est six heures d'un matin où dehors le mois de mai étale son triomphal soleil de printemps. J'ai entre-aperçu le jour au travers des persiennes légèrement inclinées du bureau de la secrétaire qui laisse indéfectiblement sa porte ouverte malgré mes nombreuses remarques. Pour moi, il est temps de céder ma place à l'équipe de jour et de rejoindre, via les couloirs souterrains, l'appartement jouxtant l'hôpital, hérités l'un et l'autre depuis, disons une éternité, de l'un de mes ancêtres, fondateur de ce centre de santé. En ce quinze du mois, j'ai de la peine à marcher, non que je sois éreinté par les cas que j'ai traités. Au contraire, mon corps se porte à merveille. Mon manque d'énergie est dû au poids d'une profonde mélancolie qui me mine chaque jour un peu plus. Seule la voix qui m'accompagne me tient debout. Elle me souffle des ondes positives et me promet que la fin des tourments est toute proche. C'est ce qui nous amène, vous et moi, aux lignes qui suivront._

1


	2. Chapter 2

Louis de Bertillac ou l'étrange dessein de Dieu

Chapitre I

En l'an de grâce mille deux cent deux, moi, Louis Cossin, je n'avais aucune chance de voir l'année se terminer. En 1172, année de ma naissance, je comptais parmi les épargnés de la grande épidémie de grippe ; si j'ai survécu, ce n'est que pour mieux souffrir jusqu'à ce jour. Cette garce m'a laissé un mal incurable aux poumons. Maladie inconnue même des médecins les plus renommés, mes parents, petits commerçants en tissus, ont dépensé plus qu'ils n'ont gagné, pour tenter de trouver ce qui me rendrait la santé : en vain. Depuis bientôt trente ans, l'hiver était la saison où le pire était à craindre pour mon existence et celui de cette année était particulièrement rigoureux. Même les plus riches peinaient à réapprovisionner leur réserve en bois de chauffage. Toutes les classes sociales confondues resserraient les cordons de leur bourse afin de parer aux besoins essentiels : la nourriture et la chaleur des foyers. Ceci entraîna fatalement, pour tous les négociants de la ville, une baisse désastreuse des bénéfices. La faillite courtisa bien vite certains d'entre eux, mes parents entre autre. En ce début d'année, à court de tout, de marchandises, de clients et donc d'argent, mes géniteurs furent dans l'impossibilité d'assurer les degrés nécessaires à réchauffer ne fut-ce que ma chambre. Pour moi, le petit appartement situé à l'étage du négoce représentait dorénavant un danger mortel. La température était si basse que mon état empirait de jour en jour. Respirer semblait plus ardu qu'escalader la plus haute des montagnes. Mon père, Xavier, avait renoncé depuis longtemps aux prières et aux illusoires croyances de miracle. Il savait qu'avant Pâques, je ne serais plus là et le pauvre homme tentait d'accoutumer à cette fin inévitable, la douce Constance, ma mère, son épouse, sa complice des bons et mauvais moments. Alors qu'il rangeait machinalement les quelques rouleaux de laine encore en réserve dans les étagères, pensant plus aux pleurs de sa tendre moitié qu'à l'ordre du magasin en lui-même, il entendit tinter la cloche de la porte d'entrée. En son for intérieur, une lueur d'espoir se raviva. Passant ses mains roides et crevassées sur son tablier gris dans un geste machinal sensé le déplisser, il se retourna, sourire aux lèvres, afin d'accueillir dignement le client. Devant son comptoir se tenait une femme d'une trentaine d'années, plutôt grande, filiforme pour ne pas dire maigre, aux cheveux d'un noir brillant retenus dans un chignon soigné. Elle portait sur la tête un chapeau avec une voilette scintillante de diamants. « Son teint, pensa mon père, est plus blanc que celui de mon pauvre Louis. Elle ne doit pas être en bonne santé, elle non plus.» La dame, relevant le voile précautionneusement, découvrit un visage très jeune dont la beauté intrigante ne pouvait laisser indifférent; elle était parvenue à tirer valeur de la pâleur de sa peau grâce à une somptueuse robe de satin noir aux manches ornées de dentelle d'où transparaissait la fragilité de ses taille était étroitement enfermée dans un corset, noir lui aussi. A son cou, pour unique bijou pendait une énorme améthyste. Ses mains, gantées de mitaines en dentelle assortie à sa robe, étaient fines et ses ongles longs, excessivement longs pour une demoiselle. Mon père, surpris et fasciné à la fois, s'apprêtait à saluer la cliente mais celle-ci le devança, évitant ainsi les inutiles politesses d'usage :

-« Vous êtes bien le père de Louis Cossin ?» demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui ne doutait point.

-« Oui, Madame, bredouilla le susnommé, c'est bien moi, en personne. En quoi… »

-« Vous, en rien, Monsieur, rétorqua sèchement, l'inconnue. Moi, par contre, je peux beaucoup pour votre Louis, monsieur Cossin, acheva-t-elle d'une voix radoucie.

-« Je…Qu'entendez-vous…que voulez-vous dire ? Qui êtes-vous ? Etes–vous médecin ? Qui vous envoie ? farfouilla mon paternel.

Les questions affluaient à l'esprit de mon pauvre mercier de père. Divers sentiments l'assaillaient : la joie, l'incrédulité, l'espoir, cet espoir crucifié depuis bien longtemps mais aussi l'inquiétude. Mon géniteur pensait vite et savait que peu de personnes pouvaient lui être d'un quelconque secours. Sa situation financière l'avait lentement mis au ban de tous les grands événements et les médecins, ils les avaient tous consultés. Pourtant, la vivacité de ses pensées, lui permit d'espérer que quelques praticiens désireux de gloire aient trouvé une perle rare, un docteur de la nouvelle génération, prêt à expérimenter de nouvelles cures, peut-être même une guérisseuse. Quand on se trouve face aux portes de la mort, on est prêt à tout envisager même si inconsciemment on y croit pas. MK ?J La voix de l'inconnue le rappela à la réalité.

-« Je ne suis pas médecin monsieur. Quoique…pour certains, je pourrais y ressembler »

Sa voix ouvrait sur de nombreux mystères. Elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots à voix basse ; la pièce fut traversée par un souffle glacial. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes. La dame en noir continua sans plus de préambules :

« Quel âge a votre fils ? Un ami commun m'a dit qu'il approchait de la trentaine ? Est-ce exact ? »

« Oui, oui, c'est exact » s'empressa de répondre mon père abasourdi.

« Et il est gravement atteint aux poumons, n'est-ce pas ? » enchaina la femme. « Si mes informations sont fondées, il ne lui reste guère à vivre ? Suis-je toujours dans le vrai ? » sussura l'emblématique cliente modulant sa voix comme un charmeur de serpent l'aurait fait avec une flute.

Et mon mercier de père, crut soudain se trouver plutôt face au serpent qu'au charmeur. Était-ce une illusion ou avait-il vu flamber ses iris ? Il chassa ses pensées absurdes pour reporter toute son attention sur cette visite qui commençait à le mettre en panique, panique, qui, il le savait, allait vite se transformer en agressivité. Il n'aimait pas les choses peu nette, le Xavier Cossin.

« Qui vous a fourni toutes ces indications, Madame ? » s'enquit-il d'un ton cassant, voire légèrement courroucé.

« Restez calme, mon bon ami. » brocarda l'étrange créature. « Vous me semblez bien méfiant pour quelqu'un qui n'a rien à perdre. » continua l'énigmatique cliente tout en gloussant dans ses gants.

Ce comportement ne pouvait que déplaire à mon père qui s'empourpra et toussa. Finalement, il reprit une contenance digne.

« N'y a-t-il pas de quoi se méfier quand une personne que vous ne connaissez ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, vous cite des détails intimes de votre vie de famille ? » s'impatienta mon père. « Diable, qui êtes-vous donc ? »

« Ah ! Enfin une question sensée ! » ricana la jeune femme. « Je vous ai cru privé de toute intelligence. Notez bien que cela me faciliterait grandement la tâche » soupira-t-elle.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Qui vous envoie ? » s'enflamma de plus belle mon pauvre vieux.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, cher Monsieur, vous le saurez en temps voulu. Nous allons nous revoir très bientôt. » siffla l'étrangère du seuil de la porte. Elle claqua celle-ci derrière elle, laissant mon père abasourdi et soudainement terrifié. Comment pouvait-on se déplacer aussi vite et aussi silencieusement ? Pour se rassurer, il se dit qu'elle était jeune et agile. D'un pas qu'il voulut le plus rapide possible, il se dirigea jusqu'au huis ; il ferma sans attendre son enseigne et monta rejoindre ce qu'il avait de plus cher afin sans doute de vérifier que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes ou presque quand on sait qu'on a un mourant entre ses murs.

De mon lit, situé exactement au-dessus de l'avant du négoce, j'avais entendu tout cet abscons dialogue. Durant cet échange, j'avais oublié combien il m'était pénible de respirer. Il me semblait que la voix de cette femme avait envahi chacune de mes alvéoles, chacun de mes poumons, tel un puissant anesthésiant ou alors tel l'oxygène pur qui envahit les voies respiratoires des gens normaux. Même les pas lourds et durs de mon père n'arrivaient pas à me ramener à mon état habituel. Je me répétais les phrases de l'inconnue. J'y décelais une dimension salvatrice. Si des mots, rien que quelques mots pouvaient amener un tel bien-être qu'allait m'apporter sa prochaine visite ? Car elle l'avait bien promis : elle reviendrait au grand dam de mon père. Quand il entra dans ma chambre, il ne me regarda pas. Il s'assit sur la chaise, toujours prête à accueillir celui qui veillerait sur une de mes nuits de souffrance. Son silence me fit sourire. Il était terrorisé bien qu'il tentât de le cacher. On ne peut rien dissimuler à ceux qu'on aime, pensai-je tandis que mon père se raclait la gorge. Il peinait à commencer la conversation et je ne comptais pas l'aider. Sans doute parce que je ne comprenais pas son affolement, moi qui depuis presqu'une demi-heure arrivait à respirer aisément. Comment ne voyait-il pas le changement qui s'était opéré ? Comment peut-on être aussi obstinément égoïste, même involontairement ? Bien qu'il m'aimât de toutes ses forces, pourquoi ne retenir que la peur que lui avait procuré cette visite ? Et que craignait-il ? La confirmation de ce qu'il savait depuis longtemps ? Du fait qu'une personne avait rendu réelle ma destinée ? Était-ce donc d'avoir entendu de vive voix que la 'mort' allait venir frapper bientôt à sa porte ? Étaient-ce les paroles de la jeune femme qui l'épouvantait à ce point ou la promesse de son retour prochain ? Était-ce la prise de conscience de ma mort imminente ? Toujours silencieux, les yeux rivés sur le plancher usé, il se tordait les mains tandis que son visage demeurait d'un rouge intense. Je toussotai faussement pour le ramener à la raison. Il fallait qu'il parle avant qu'il n'étouffe, pensai-je non sans l'envie de me mettre à rire. Une once de décence et de respect pour cet homme qui avait tout donné pour moi m'ordonna de ne pas le prendre en dérision. L'envie de lui dire que la mort n'est qu'un nectar pour la gorge de l'assoiffé, ne me semblait pas être la bonne façon de l'inviter à parler. Je laissai donc les choses se produire naturellement. N'arrive jamais que ce qui doit arriver. Ne se dit jamais que ce qui doit être dit.

« Louis, comment te sens-tu, mon petit ? » s'hasarda mon père.

« Père, qu'était-ce donc cette voix dans la boutique ? » m'empressai-je pour le brusquer un peu.

« Une cliente bien étrange, fils ! » soupira-t-il.

« Etrange ? Pourquoi donc ? Elle m'a paru si apaisante, père. D'ailleurs, regardez, je respire mieux ! C'est un miracle» exultai-je.

« Louis, je t'interdis de plaisanter ! » ordonna-t-il sans pouvoir dissimuler sa terreur.

« Quel est son nom ? » lui demandai-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Je l'ignore et je prétends l'ignorer encore longtemps ! » s'exaspéra le pauvre homme exténué. « Que le diable m'emporte si j'ai l'occasion de savoir un jour qui elle est. Qui n'entre pas dans ma maison pour acheter du tissu, n'a nul besoin d'y entrer et encore moins d'y revenir ! Quel que soit son nom et sa lignée, je ne veux plus jamais la revoir dans notre boutique, fils»

Il me parut soudain bien singulier ce pouvoir de ressentir aussi fort la peur qu'éprouvait mon père. Auparavant, je la devinais derrière ses airs débonnaires. Mais ce soir, tous les pores de sa peau suintaient l'effroi. Je sentais l'odeur de l'épouvante. Moi, j'irradiais : la disparition de cette gêne à chaque inspiration, me grisait. Jamais depuis ma naissance, je ne m'étais senti aussi bien. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je comprenais ce qu'était le bonheur de respirer à plein poumon. Était-ce l'excitation qui produisait cet effet ; il faut avouer que rien d'extraordinaire n'arrivait jamais dans la boutique d'un marchand de tissus. Evidemment, j'avais entendu des centaines de voix féminines depuis mon enfance. Je m'amusais même à leur donner un visage, un corps ; le soir venu, après la fermeture du magasin, ma mère et moi en riions car bien souvent je me trompais. Ce soir, c'était différent. Cette voix-là était unique : ni aigüe ni grave, ni vulgaire ni hautaine ; suave était peut-être la meilleure des définitions. C'était une voix lénifiante et pourtant assez claire et suffisamment puissante pour traverser l'épaisseur du plancher. Cette voix, je voulais l'entendre encore autant que je voulais emplir mes poumons librement jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ; pour ma part, il n'y avait aucun doute que les deux étaient liés. Cette voix avait un pouvoir certain et vérifiable. Il suffisait certainement de regarder les mouvements de ma cage thoracique pour s'en rendre compte. Mon père ne semblait pas le remarquer. Je savais que je ne rêvais pas. M'avait-il entendu lui dire que j'allais mieux ? Avait-il mesuré l'ampleur de cette amélioration ? Après sa prise de position sur le possible retour de l'inconnue, nous nous étions tous deux emmurés dans un silence oppressant que je comptais rompre immédiatement.

« Qui est cette femme, père ? Je veux connaître son nom et savoir où la trouver. Comprends-tu ce que je te dis ? » suppliai-je.

« Oublie-la, Louis ! Il n'est pas question qu'elle remette les pieds dans ma maison ! Et maintenant essaie de dormir et économise tes forces ; nous sommes tous épuisés et demain s'annonce encore plus froid qu'aujourd'hui. »

« Père… ! » tentai-je tristement.

Me tournant le dos d'un mouvement sec, il quitta ma chambre sans rien ajouter de plus, les épaules courbées, le pas lourd. Dix ans lui étaient tombés dessus en moins de deux heures. Je chassai rapidement le sentiment de peine qu'il suscitait. Je ne m'endormis pas tout de suite ; j'entendais toujours cette voix tandis qu'une silhouette fuligineuse dansait dans l'air chaud qui s'échappait d'entre mes lèvres. Elles m'appelaient du fond de la nuit et je ne pouvais pas leur répondre. « Où es-tu, toi qui m'as libéré ? » fut ma dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.


End file.
